Seven Dreams
by EAP615
Summary: Ruby Rose will experience seven different dreams on seven different evenings, with seven different themes and seven different effects, all of them centered on a single blonde boy, Jaune Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**I am SO sorry with my writing hiatus. I had been plagued and haunted by every fan fic writer's worst nightmare: Real life. Now that I _finally _found time to write, I can up with this little thing (or not so little thing).**

**Well, enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY as it is the rightful property of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

**EDIT: Just patching up some grammar errors.**

* * *

Ruby had always been a dreamer. Ever since childhood she had various fantasies of knights and warriors and heroes fighting off creatures of Grimm and saving the day that brought smiles to the girl as she slept. Dreaming had become her favorite part of slumber, even dreams of terror and sadness failed to dissuade her enjoyment of the dream world. It had become Ruby's solitude and one of her main sources of peace. As ridiculous as it may have sounded to the ears of others, it did not matter to Ruby. It made her hours of slumber all the much more enjoyable, and she was content with it.

However, the dreams that would soon arrive to the unconscious Ruby were of a topic that was foreign to the young girl. They were no longer based of knights or gallant heroes slaying beasts for the safety of Remnant. Rather, they were based upon a more personal note to the girl. They were focused onto a boy. A boy Ruby knew very well and was very comfortable with.

Jaune Arc.

Unbeknownst to Ruby, seven dreams of this boy would arrive to fill her mind during her slumber for the next seven evenings.

* * *

_Ruby was sprinting her way through the dense forest with twigs smacking her face and bushes scrapping against her shins. Only feet behind was a very hungry Beowolf that was threatening to reach out and force her to the ground to proceed and completely devour her for its meal. Its hungry growls were getting closer and closer as the poor girl desperately tried to gain leverage on her pursuer. With a lack of weapons that she could defend herself with, her only valid option for survival would be to outrun the wolf-like beast and escape its murderous grasp._

_But that achievement was getting less and less likely by the minute as her body no longer wished to comply with her weary mind. Her legs felt like they were to crumble any second and her lungs felt as if they were deflating with every raspy breath that she let out. Ruby felt herself getting slower and slower with every passing moment as well as feel the Grimm beast converge onto her. _

_It was only a matter of time before Ruby finally tripped and fell flat onto her face. Whether it resulted from tripping on a physical object or her legs simply giving up on her, she didn't know. The defeated girl looked up to see the Beowolf slowly converging its way towards her. All she had to offer was to briefly crawl with her stomach dragging against the ground before finally laying onto her back and watching the beast move to hover right over her exhausted body. The Grimm growled as it raised its hand to slash its prey to pieces. _

_This process was suddenly halted as an unexpected blade came into contact with the Beowolf's neck and severed its head from its torso to fly off elsewhere. A stunned Ruby watched as the decapitated carcass fell in front of her before she met the eyes of her savior. Standing above her was a boy only a few years older than she was but much taller. He had a head of long blonde hair and a set of ocean blue eyes that gazed upon her with concern, as well as an attire of a black hoodie worn over an orange shirt and worn blue pants with black shoes and a chest piece covering his torso. _

_Once Ruby had deduced that the boy was not a threat, she proceeded to completely lie flat on her back as she slowly began to regain her energy. She gave no words to her savior as her recovering lungs would make it a quite difficult feat, but she still raised her head and looked into the boy's eyes as she offered the most genuine smile she could muster. The blonde boy recuperated this with a smile of his own. At this very moment, the sun had begun to raise behind his head, giving him an angel-like halo that appropriately illuminated his blonde hair. _

Just then Ruby awoke from her dream and slumber. For several moments, she was slightly boggled at the dream she had just had. Most of the dreams she had almost never involved real life people. Characters of fairy tales and myths, yes, but real people was definitely a rarity.

She had told Jaune of the dream she had involving him saving her life. The fellow team leader raised an amused eyebrow at the younger girl and her vivid imagination as well as jokingly tell her that if a similar situation were ever to occur, he would be the first to jump to her rescue. He may have played it as a joke, but he carried a hidden seriousness in his friendly words. Both he and Ruby knew that if she was ever in trouble, Jaune would do everything in his power to assist her, and vice versa.

Ruby smiled at that. This was why she had valued her friendship with Jaune so much. It was nice to have a friend who was so loyal and willing to do anything for you. That loyalty and willingness was already present in her teammates, but it was always better to have more of those kinds of friends.

* * *

_Ruby curled herself into a tight ball as she let out sobs of despair and sadness. Whether she was grieving from a defeat, failure, or death of a loved one was unspecified and unclear. Whatever the source, it was causing her to go through a great deal of distress and depression. Tears overflowed her tightly clenched eyes and fell down her pale checks, leaving wet stains as they did so. That's what she did for several minutes, cry in despair and agony as the world seemed to crumble around her._

_She was so engulfed in her own grief that she almost failed to catch the echo of footsteps coming her direction. She looked up with bleary eyes to see a much taller boy looking down at her with a pair of blue eyes filled with a highly concerned gaze. He attempted to address her by name, but she remained unresponsive as she ducked her head back into her tucked arms. She listened as the boy sat down next to her before reaching an arm around her shoulders and allowing her to lean against his body. The instant her head made contact with his shoulder, Ruby clutched onto his shirt in a death grip and began to weep into it, undoubtedly leaving stains behind. The blonde boy did not seem to care in the slightest as he began to soothingly whisper words of comfort into her ear while tousling her hair carefully. Even though Ruby was previously feeling wrecked, she felt herself ease at the boys comfort._

_Gradually the girl began to calm down and ceased the hysterical crying and was now left tired, her emotional release having exhausted her. So she leaned against the boy and shut her eyes._

Ruby had woken up from the dream with her mind somewhat boggled again. She was wondering as to why she had two dreams about the Arc boy in a row. She didn't tell Jaune about the dream she had, partly for the sake of not creating an awkward air between them. Another reason was because she didn't know what to make of the dream. On one hand, the whole thing greatly confused her. On the other hand, she actually had found comfort in the dream. Exactly where the comfort came from, she didn't know. If she had to place a label onto it, she would say that it was somewhat realistic. While Jaune was not a necessarily a 'touchy-feely' kind of person (unlike fellow blonde Yang), he definitely could be affectionate when it was appropriate or if the situation called for it. Even if she never always outwardly said it, Ruby loved receiving affection. Even those constant bear hugs from her elder sister always made her feel loved and cared for. And she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to receive affection from Jaune. Ruby knew that with pursuing her goal to be a huntress these thoughts were to be dismissed, but she still wondered.

* * *

_The sunshine quite brightly on the eve of a perfectly cloudless morning. It was just the perfect setting for the occasion about to take place. Placed upon her throne was Princess Ruby, situated in her tall, well-built structure of a castle built of the finest stone bricks masonry had to offer and detailed with windows that were created from the finest of stained glass to display gorgeous images that also illuminated onto the stone floor as a result from the sunlight gazing through. The princess Ruby Rose, the most beautiful girl of all of Vale, was perched upon her throne the color of her name sake as Queen Schnee, the most feared queen of them all, stood near the princess in anticipation for the arrival of the bravest and the most handsome knight in the kingdom. Guards Belladonna and Xiao Long opened the large doors to allow the knight to make his entrance into the castle. The sunlight brilliantly shined around him as he made his gracious way to stand in front of the throne. His posture stood at attention as he fell under the queen's icy blue gaze. She had earned the reputation as the 'Ice Queen' for a reason, with her ice cold blue eyes and an authoritative vocal bite that was colder than any winter storm, she was quite feared by all of Vale. She issued the knights great record of bravery and gallantry as he had defended the kingdom from the hideous beasts that had attempted to inhabit it on several occasions. The queen also addressed how these achievements in life made him more than qualified to engage in courtship with the red princess, of course if he accepted the offer. The knight looked up to the said girl and gave a smile before accepting the offer. Princess Ruby developed a flustered smile and a crimson blush as she stepped down from her throne and made her way to the gallant knight. He had crouched onto one knee and gently took the princess' hand and charismatically placed a tender kiss upon it._

Ruby found herself to be amused at the dream she just had. It was ridiculous and exaggerated and definitely more than a little cliché, she still found the scenario to be amusing, at least for her. She had a good laugh about her childish dream with Jaune. The Arc boy had scoffed at the idea of him being a charming knight and sweeping any princess off of her feet. Ruby had counter-acted that he technically _was _a knight already, primarily from his fighting style and weapons of choice as well as his future career. The two then got into a playful argument involving the likelihood or unlikelihood of Jaune being a knight. The friendly argument ended with no true victor and it dissolved in passing.

But the young girl still entertained herself with the thought of Jaune as a gallant and noble knight, just like the ones in the tales Yang had read to her in their youth. With the mental image stuck in her head now, Ruby allowed her hyperactive mind to wander and imagine the blonde boy as one of the major figments of her childhood. Despite what he said, Ruby personally thought that Jaune could actually play as a charming knight well. He _definitely _would have a long way to go if he were to do it, but Ruby couldn't help but ponder on the idea.

* * *

_Ruby stood in the center of a massive snowy field. Snowflakes lightly fell around her and the chilly breeze blew her hair and cloak around as she stood motionlessly and in deafening silence. She was not the only presence on the said field. She was joined by corpses of dozens of now deceased Beowolves and Ursi that littered the area around her, their blood painted and sprayed all about and several severed limbs and heads trailing far away from their bodies. But all of the blood and gore around her was dismissed as she was distracted by something else. Something more gruesome, if possible._

_In front of the girl and her shocked gaze was a boy, torn and beaten by the onslaught of now slaughtered Grimm creatures. His chest and torso displayed several scratches that oozed small pints of blood. His left arm had been ferociously ripped off and left behind little more than mangled flesh and crushed bone, while his right arm grasped his weapon, a sword, in a grip so tight that it left his palms so raw that they emitted blood that dripped from his bleeding hand all the way down to the sword handle. His legs were broken and snapped in such a disgustingly awkward angle that they resembled a broken toy, abused and mistreated by its owner. His stomach had been crudely slashed open vertically to reveal many of his vital organs, several of which were pierced and undoubtedly failing. His blonde hair was dyed a blood red as a long gash upon his head gushed profoundly with blood, indicating that he received some serious brain injury. His face was contorted and frozen in such a pained and horrified cringe that Ruby felt her heart break._

_She then found herself in a hospital waiting room, suddenly becoming alert at the sound of a new presence. The presence revealed itself to be a doctor, his teal hospital scrubs heavily painted with crimson. Ruby could see a look of despair and sadness in his eyes as they met her own grey orbs. She already knew what the doctor was going to say, but that didn't make the news any easier to process._

_The boy had passed before anything could be done. He was no more._

_Immediately after hearing of the tragedy, Ruby simply buried her face into her hands and wept in grief. It was all she could do now._

Ruby awoke as cold sweat dripped down her face and soaked her skin. That was by far one of the worst nightmares she ever had. Everything about that dream haunted her and left an uneasy trail of discomfort. Every drop of blood, every scratch, every exposed organ, it all chilled her to the metaphorical bone. But the thing that really chilled the poor girl was how realistic the scenario was. Considering their future line of work, death was a very real possibility. The death of a huntsman or huntress was far from unheard of, but seeing the fallen being a close friend of hers, it seemed all the more terrifying.

The girl immediately trapped Jaune in a tight embrace upon seeing him the first time that day. Ruby didn't care about the unusual glances that she had received from the blonde or any other onlookers. She needed this. As cliché as it may have sounded, she needed reassurance that the horrible tragedy was in fact just a horrid nightmare and nothing else and that Jaune was indeed alive and well. She always would place her teammates above all, but she would never wish to see the boy to get hurt. Even if she was only making the discovery now, Jaune had become a very dear friend to the huntress in training. Sure, he was a total goofball, but he still meant a lot to her. And she wouldn't know what to do if he was taken from her.

* * *

_Ruby stood in front of a large window that overlooked the rooftops of Beacon, specifically at two figures down below who were sparring against each other. One of them was a boy with blonde hair and was equipped with a sword and shield, while the other was a girl with red hair had equipped herself with a javelin and a shield of her own. Sword clashed against shield and another sword as the two sparred. It was far beyond a heated fight to the death, but rather a simple and easygoing practice. Both were fighting well, but the match came to a conclusion as the redhead was able to knock the weapons out of the blonde's hands and leave him defenseless. _

_The redheaded girl immediately lowered and sheathed her weapons and gave a warm smile to her defeated opponent. The blonde boy smiled back, though his dejected smile and mildly hunched shoulders made it apparent that he was disappointed with his loss. The girl accompanying him placed a hand onto his shoulder, using it as a non-verbal way of showing her support for the boy. _

_But the gesture was very clearly more than just supportive. The way the girl lightly rubbed his broad shoulder carried a clear display of affection for the boy. A deeper, more meaningful display of affection than simple friendship. This was quickly confirmed as she tenderly placed her other hand on his remaining shoulder and scooted her body just a tad bit closer to his. This was instantly recuperated as the boy gently wrapped his own arms around the girl's waist to bring the two of them even closer. The girl snuggled her head into the boy's chest, while he rested his own head on the redhead's crown. The two remained in this position for a few moments before they looked into each other's eyes very briefly before locking lips. Their kiss lasted for several seconds before finally departing and going back to gently looking at each other's features. Ruby could not see the girl's face, but she could see the boy's face clear as day. Painted across his face was the biggest, sweetest, most genuine smile Ruby had ever seen. It sent metaphorical butterflies flying about in her stomach. It was a smile that was only reserved for one and one only. _

_But it wasn't for her. It was for someone else to have._

_And it hurt her._

The young huntress awoke with overwhelming emotion, similarly to her previous dream. But the emotion was vastly different than from before. Before, she was overwhelmed by fear and panic for the well-being of Jaune. Now, she was experiencing a different feeling altogether.

Jealousy. Specifically to the blonde boy's amazon themed partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

Ruby previously had no qualms against the older girl before, but her sudden case of green eyes made her envious of said girl's status as Jaune's partner. As of now, Ruby would give anything to trade places with Pyrrha. _She_ wanted to be Jaune's partner. _She _wanted to share a room with him._ She _wanted to be the one to help and support him every day. In this case, this dream was affecting her more than her previous one. At least before it could easily be proven that it was merely a figment of her own imagination and nothing more. But now, considering all of the time the two spent together as teammates and as sparring partners, it was not nearly as simple. Ruby had shoved all rationality and logic aside for she was so caught up in her sea of jealousy.

Her case of green eyes outwardly showed to her teammates. But every time someone questioned her unusual silence, Ruby would smile and merely bush it off as a lack of sleep. Anyone who failed to find this as an acceptable answer were simply brushed off and the conversation was terminated.

The person who outright confronted the girl about her unusual behavior was, surprisingly, Pyrrha, the very redhead that Ruby _didn't _want to speak to today. She didn't outright make any accusations, but she still was wanting to earn an answer from the girl as to what was the cause of her behavioral oddity. Despite being irritated by the Spartan, Ruby knew that the girl meant well. She was actually quite a kind and generous person, as well as talented, smart, and beautiful. Just the type of girl that Jaune could easily love.

This thought panned over her mind bitterly as she attempted to end her current conversation with the redhead by convincing her that she was indeed fine. But Pyrrha's persistence out mastered her own stubbornness, and Ruby finally admitted to the dream and the envious feeling that had been eating her. At this, the girl gave a hearty chuckle before stating to the younger girl that as sweet and attractive as the Arc boy may be, there was nothing significant occurring between the two beyond friendship. She then left the younger girl with a smile and the departing words of 'he's all yours'. Whether it was in a joking or genuine manner, Ruby did not know.

She then found herself later to be scoffing at her ridiculous behavior. She admitted to herself that she may have been a little bit more than melodramatic, and she didn't even know why she was so overwhelmingly envious in the first place. It made little sense to the girl the more she thought about it, so she shrugged it off a nothing more than a simple phase of confusion.

* * *

_Ruby contently sighed as warm lips made contact with the flesh of her neck. The blonde owner trailed his hands through the girl's red and black strands as they laid upon a soft bed. The two lovers looked at each other 's faces before they smashed their lips together. Slowly, clothing began to vanish from their bodies to completely expose themselves to each other. Ruby blushed as she observed the boy's naked body, and he did the same as he too laid his own eyes upon her form. They timidly smiled at each other before the boy lightly trailed his hands down her bare body, emitting a moan from the girl. The blonde boy then positioned himself so his erect length was ready to thrust into her. Before he did so, his blue eyes looked upon her own silver ones. His eyes held a questioning gaze. He was awaiting her permission to continue. Ruby felt her eyes shine in appreciation and gratitude as she nodded her head in confirmation. She wanted this. She wanted to do this with him._

_He proceed to slowly and gently enter the girl. Due to this being her first sexual experience, Ruby squinted her eyes shut as she tightly grabbed the boy's shoulders and let out small whimpers. It was mildly painful, but she did not want him to stop. His movements noticeably slowed after the whimpers initiated, but knew that the girl wanted this every bit as he did, so his work did not cease. _

_Eventually there came a point when pain came to pleasure and pained whimpers turned to pleasured moans. The pleasure was foreign to her, so it was unlike anything else she had experienced. The blonde boy was enjoying this to, as he moaned and groaned with every thrust. The pace began to pick back up, as he came closer and closer to release. Finally neither of them could contain themselves any longer and simultaneously allowed themselves to release._

Ruby awoke from this dream absolutely flustered and embarrassed. She had never had a dream like this before, and it didn't help that was of someone that she was going to see every day. She could not even look at Jaune without blushing madly. This caused confusion and weird look from him and the others. Except for Pyrrha. She gave the girl a knowing smile and nod of the head, meaning that she would not tell another soul of the cause. Ruby silently thanked the understanding of the amazon Spartan.

A major hand in the reason why she was so embarrassed was because sex was always a touchy subject for her. Despite her naïve and innocent nature, Ruby was well aware of what sex was and had always pledged that her first time performing the act would be special and meaningful to her. As a result, she never thought of someone in a sexual manner and never fascinated over sex before. But that had abruptly changed last night. And she didn't know why.

She never had those types of feelings towards the boy before, even if he was handsome. So naturally, it instantly puzzled the girl on how she could have such an erotic dream starring herself and Jaune. But if she was honest, it wasn't a necessarily bad dream, even if it left her feeling awkward and flustered. She said that because even if he had almost no idea how to woo a girl, he definitely knew how to treat one. Come to think of it, even if it should have bothered her, it didn't. If she had to choose somebody to make love to, she knew would pick Jaune. He was kind and sweet and sensitive, and she had unknowingly placed a high amount of trust into him.

But what did bother her was the fact that all of this was being discovered just now. When she had become comfortable with the thought of making love to Jaune, she didn't know. Either it was her status as a pubescent teenage girl, or perhaps there was a deeper, concealed part of their relationship that she had just uncovered.

Ruby did not want to think about this too much. She was confusing herself beyond belief already.

* * *

_The descending sun shined brilliantly indescribable colors across the sky and the smooth, calm waters below it as the day reached sunset over the peaceful lake. Ruby closed her eyes in contentment as the warm rays of the sun kissed her cheeks and gave her a warm smile. She reopened them and turned her head to the boy accompanying her. His gorgeous blonde hair and pale skin shined under the departing sun. His own handsome features were carrying a sense of happiness as well as ocean blue eyes gazed upon the landscape before him. His attention was then redirected to the girl next to him. His amazingly blue eyes twinkled under the sunlight as he offered a smile towards her. A great, sweet, affectionate smile that warmed Ruby more than the sun ever could. She felt herself develop a smile of her own for the boy. The two teenagers turned towards each other and slowly made their way towards each other while still carrying their smiles and without breaking their gaze. Their bodies finally touched and they wrapped their arms around each other's waist in a welcoming embrace. Their faces were only mere inches away from each other as the boy tenderly and ever so sincerely to Ruby,_

"_I love you."_

_Ruby's smile grew even greater as she allowed the affectionate and endearing words fill her ears and melt into her soul. She looked back at the blonde and she whispered back,_

"_I love you too."_

_The boy had a similar reaction as his smile too stretched across his illuminated face. The beautiful scenery was disregarded by the two as their full attention was placed upon each other. The boy's right hand left Ruby's waist to lightly and gently stroke her red and black strands of hair over her ear. The light sensation of his hands on her face made Ruby feel her heart flutter in joy. But her heart began to flutter even more as they both closed their eyes and leaned in to lightly kiss each other on the lips, entwining them under the setting sun._

Out of all the dreams that Ruby had of Jaune Arc, this one affected quite differently but much more significantly. For the first time, Ruby woke up disappointed. Disappointed that she had not held and been held in such an intimate embrace. Disappointed that Jaune had not actually so affectionately brushed Ruby's hair over her ear. Disappointed that Jaune had not actually admitted his love to her. Disappointed that the two did not exchange a warm and loving kiss. Disappointed that the whole thing was just a simply fantasy and nothing more. It was also then and there that Ruby discovered a new but significant part of herself.

She was in love with Jaune Arc.

She sat upon her bed alone in her dorm room as she processed this new and sudden information. She never had these feelings for a boy before. She never had dreams about anybody else, and was never left so affected by them. For seven evenings, the Arc boy had rescued her, comforted her, courted her, died in front of her, made her jealous, made love to her, and stated his love to her before kissing her, all in her fantasies. She never before had met a person who had this effect on her. And she was ok with it. She _wanted _it. And she wanted him.

She quickly hopped out of bed and got herself dressed. She was going to find Jaune. She was going to find Jaune and confess to him.

It was funny, how only seven dreams about a single person can completely reestablish the relationship shared with said person.

* * *

**Phew! With 5k plus words, this stands as my longest fic yet. To be honest, I'm not 100 percent on this one. I can't help but feel like I could have done a better job, but I don't how I could have. Tell me what you think with some dandy little me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I could have done better, and maybe even which dream sequence was your favorite (if you really care.) And don't feel hesitant to give me constructive criticism. I thrive on feedback and new ways to improve.**

**Well, until next time readers and writers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, readers and writers!**

**So, after MANY suggestions, I decided to add just a few more chapters for this story. So I made a chapter for Jaune and plan on a chapter about the 'big confession'. I dearly apologize if this chapter is horrible. I felt like I could have done so much better, but don't know how I could have.**

**That aside, enjoy!**

**Monty Oum and Roosterteeth have full ownership over RWBY, I do not.**

* * *

If and when asked about his personal views on the subjects of dreams, Jaune would always answer with his distaste for said topic. He had nothing against the science or the concepts behind dreams, none at all. But his source of dislike lied within his unpleasant experiences in the past. Throughout his childhood, most of his dreams consisted of horrid nightmares of beasts and demons of Grimm. Their wretched black exteriors and bone-like faces came closer and closer, their mouths open in anticipation for the kill, the kill being Jaune. These monsters would gradually make their way towards him, ready to make him into a feast before the poor, terrified boy woke up screaming, trembling in fear as frightened tears nearly left his resistant blue eyes. His mother would always have to come to comfort the hysterical boy in an effort to calm him down as he sobbed weakly and helplessly. These said nightmares plagued his slumber for a large amount of his childhood, resulting in several restless nights and exhausted mornings. Though these disturbing dreams had occurred much less frequently, they still made a prolonged effect on the blonde's mind. So one could say that Jaune was not necessarily tasteful about dreams.

What the Arc boy didn't know was that all those negativities about dreams were to change. It would all be wiped away by dreams of a young huntress.

Ruby Rose.

She would enter his dream and forever impact him in ways he had never experienced before.

_A lone figure made its way to a well built and overbearing castle that was easily visible from the distance as the figure made its way towards it. The figure was engulfed in sunlight as it shone off of his metallic chest piece and illuminated his golden blonde hair. His sheathed sword clinked against his left leg with every step he took as his black boots lightly collided with the soft earth below his feet. He was coming here for a very important, highly honorable occasion. This was the day of his acceptance into knighthood. He had worked hard and long for this day, ever since his childhood he had ambition for this day. He was offered escorts for the occasion, but politely declined._

_The sunlight warming him vanished as he stepped into the massive shadow that was created by the great castle. He made his way the large wooden do he had that were gracefully opened as he neared them. The soon to be knight then walked into the building to meet the looks of all that had occupied the building. It was then that the blonde knight was able to get a view of the interior of the grand castle. Tapestries of various color dully illuminated the normally plain grey room. Stained glass of several different subjects shined on the stone floor as sunlight poured through and ignited their glorious images._

_But the young man paid no mind to those as his full attention was placed upon the queen that sat on her red themed throne, looking down at the man. She was quite young for a queen, with orbs of silver looking about her surroundings with a peaceful gaze and dark hair that hung around the frame of her face gently. When she took notice of the man in front of her, she stood and started to gracefully descend down the stairs to meet with him, her red robe lightly dragging against the stone floor as she did so. The young man in question got down onto one knee in respect for the loyalty coming towards him. The royal queen finally stood before him, bearing a sword in her left hand. She then raised the sword to gently place onto the young man's left shoulder, before raising it and gently placing it onto his opposite shoulder. The queen then finally announced his entrance into knighthood. The new knight couldn't help but give a smile of satisfaction as the new title began to sink in. His blue eyes twinkled in happiness as he looked up at the queen._

_His happiness somehow managed to grow as she smiled back, a proud gaze in those amazing sliver eyes._

Jaune didn't know what to make of the dream at first. It definitely was a change of pace from the horror that chased him in his sleep for most of his childhood. It was … sweet, and innocent, and probably was the best dream Jaune ever had. He eventually found himself to be smiling at it. Jaune couldn't help but childishly grin at the dream, wishing that he had more dreams like that in his youth.

Of course he told Ruby about the dream. It was definitely something that would amuse the younger girl. This was proven correctly as she giggled out loud and commented on how similar the scenario was to her childhood tales of knights and heroes. It was adorable, to say the least. Jaune in response chuckled as he lightly ruffled the girl's hair with his fingers. Ruby responded by batting at his hand with light bunny rabbit punched while tightly scrunching her face, like a child upon seeing unwanted vegetables. Jaune thought little of the dream later though, dismissing it as a result of spending so much time with the scythe wielder.

* * *

_Jaune struggled against an unseen force that pulled him into unforeseen darkness. He did not know how nor what was the cause of his current predicament, but that did not currently cross his mind as he thrashed and wriggled in defiance to whatever force was trying to force him towards pitch black darkness. The longer the force held onto him, the more exhausted he got and the harder it got to breathe. It almost felt like he was drowning. Drowning in a sea with no water. _

_Just as he was about to give up and submit to the aggressive force, a blinding white light showed itself in front of him. His eyes were squinted shut at the overwhelming brightness ahead of him and his head began to throb. A large pale hand reached out and grasped him before slowly ascending him up towards the blinding white ahead of him. The massive hand did not grip Jaune in a rough, tight, forceful grip that was pushing him into the eerie unknown. It was light and careful as if the contents in its hands were very delicate. The light only continued to get brighter as he was ascended closer and closer to it. There finally came a point where the light consumed him and nothing could be seen other than that same blinding white._

_The brightness finally cleared for Jaune to find himself standing upright in a forest of crimson dirt that lied underneath his feet and red leaves the lightly and calmly fell from their trees that hung highly above him. Normally, Jaune would question how he had ended up here, but that thought trailed away from his mind as he looked at the figure in front of him. _

_In front of him was a girl only a few years younger than Jaune himself was, with pale skin coupled with black hair dyed lightly with red and large silver eyes that looked into his own with a warm, sweet, innocent smile spread across her small face. He probably should be questioning everything involved in his predicament right now. He should be wondering what was pulling him to darkness, how that hand was able to save him, how he had arrived at this crimson forest, and who this girl was standing in front of her and what she was doing here._

_But he didn't. For some undeterminable reason, it felt wrong to worry about anything but now. To do anything except to look at this smiling young girl in front of him._

_Jaune then felt himself begin to smile back._

That was indefinitely the most unusual dream Jaune Arc ever had in his lifetime. It wasn't the worst, not at all, but quite unusual. He was conflicted on bringing up the dream with Ruby, but he told her anyway, not seeing any real reason not to. She was just as confused as Jaune was, but did not try and place too much thought into its meaning or origin.

On the other hand, the Arc boy started to indulge in the multitude of possible meanings or hidden messages behind the dream, despite Ruby's constant reassurance that he was simply looking far too deep into the topic. But that didn't stop the boy from attempting to search for the cause. He went ahead and thought of nearly every possibility. Literally, he spent much of his day thinking about it and what the dream supposed to mean. Maybe it had something to do with his previous dream of achieving knighthood. No, that made no sense. Or perhaps it was involved with finding peace with his own personal struggles. But why would Ruby be there? She was never involved in any of his problems. She had helped and supported him in the past though.

Jaune halted his train of thought there, at Ruby. Maybe that was what the dream was supposed to be centered on. And perhaps the light he had seen was representing the light he saw within Ruby in real life.

Throughout his life time, Jaune had never met someone like Ruby. So sweet and naïve and innocent, yet gallant and smart and noble. Her youthful optimism always gave him something that no one else ever had.

Hope.

That's what the dream represented, how the younger girl gave him hope. Why this dream had come forth was beyond Jaune. Maybe there was some other hope Ruby could present to him. A different, deeper, more personal hope.

Ruby was right. He _did_ look into this dream way too much.

* * *

_A large mechanical scythe slashed and sliced its way through several bodies of Beowolves and Ursi. Blood splashed and spluttered in all directions as heads and limbs were severed and flung away from their owners to paint the ground below them a gruesome red. Howls and cries of pain and death filled the cool, evening air and echoed throughout the dense forest. The area looked like a text book picture of a brutal slaughter. But the person behind the scythe, the one commencing the slaughter was not someone one would automatically expect to be doing so. The wielder turned out to be a young, pubescent girl, with dark hair that was carried by the winds and silver eyes that were narrowed at her targets with the intent to bring them to an end by her blades. When the Grimm creatures got close enough, the wielder wordlessly charged forward, ready to fight again._

_She still displayed little faltering or fatigue as she took another mighty swing and severed yet another beast's head. When a Beowolf and an Ursi tried to converge on her, the wielder made a great leap and flipped over the Ursi, but not before the curved blade of her weapon entered through the beast's chin and the tip poked out through its head. She retracted the blade from the corpse before she turned on the Beowolf still foolishly charging her. She responded by swiftly impaling the side of its chest and undoubtedly rupturing its organs. She continued to slaughter all of the soulless monsters that tried to make her into a meal until she was left standing alone with several dozens of dissolving bodies surrounding her. Even if her weapon was drenched in it, the warrior had managed to avoid getting a single drop of blood on her figure. She showed no outward signs of exhaustion or fatigue even after just finishing a grueling battle. And had managed to with such grace and glory it could almost be considered art. _

Jaune woke up from this dream with mixed emotions. He was confused on why he having so many dreams about Ruby recently, and didn't know what could have caused it to happen so suddenly. Then again, he wasn't distasted by the dream. It definitely was quite gruesome and brutal, but it conveyed the determination and strength of Ruby that Jaune had admired so much.

Of course she chuckled sheepishly and shyly when he told her this. Despite being a fighting prodigy and being one of the most capable fighters in Beacon, she believed herself to be typical or average and nothing more. That was another thing that Jaune admired about her, her humility was unmatched. She had every right to brag, yet she never boasted about her accomplishments to anyone. If anything, she tried to play them down and avoid attention when it came her way.

Even he had to admit that it was extremely cute, he still resected her greatly for it. It was one of her greatest qualities, among many.

Jaune hadn't realized that he had such a high opinion on Ruby before. Not that he minded. He actually was content with it, seeing that she was very worthy of it.

* * *

_Jaune was in a forest, snow gently and silently falling around him as he stared off into the seemingly endless tree line. It wasn't for any particular reason except for trying to fight off boredom. He just stood there, his eyes grazing upon the mildly uninteresting landscape as his mind began to wander to slightly more interesting topics._

_He was shoved out of his daze as he heard gentle crunch of snow nearby, indicating that footsteps were heading towards his direction. The boy immediately snapped his gaze towards the owner of the footsteps, fearful that it might be a hostile intruder. This was immediately proven incorrect as the footsteps came from a short, unthreatening figure whose face was concealed by a red hood attached to a cloak that was carelessly blown around by the light breeze that accompanied the snow. _

_The person's walking came to a halt once they were a good yard or two away from the boy. Then the figure pushed back its hood to reveal its facial features to Jaune. The figure turned out to be a teenage girl who seemed to be content and unthreatened in Jaune's presence. She offered a welcoming smile to Jaune, likely as a sign of peace and friendliness. _

_It was then when the boy's attention was strictly diverted to the girl near him. Her skin was a magnificent pale, not too white yet not too tanned. Her large eyes of pure silver looked upon him such a sweet innocence that they almost shined like a pure star. Her med-length locks of black hair were lightly tainted at the ends with a touch of red. They swayed lightly in the calm breeze, noticeable enough yet not practically slapping her in the face. It was calm, peaceful, it was perfect._

_She was perfect._

Jaune awoke initially focusing on his confusion at why he had four dreams in a row about the same fellow team leader. If there was any reason at all for all of this, it was clear as mud.

But his stomach nearly destructed from metaphorical butterflies when he saw her for the first time that day, playfully asking if anymore dreams about her came to him in his sleep. Jaune was thankful that she took a rushed and constricted 'no' for an answer before leaving it at that, otherwise she would have seen the Arc boy's face turn a fiery hot red. All the beauty she carried in his dream had applied to the real world as well. Jaune was above only noticing girls for their looks, and he knew that Ruby was so much more than her physical features. But he still had to admit that Ruby was attractive. Not a necessarily 'sexy' kind of attractive, but she was … gorgeous. Her smooth skin, her large smile, her eyes, her hair, it all worked well together to from the face of Ruby Rose.

He would never say that out loud. Oh god no. Not while the vicious and terrifying Yang Xiao Long was still overprotective of her younger sister. But that didn't stop Jaune from taking more occasional glances at the unsuspecting Ruby than he normally would. It felt so wrong, just looking at the unknowing girl, but it also felt … right. She had such an overwhelming peace to her beauty that it felt more wrong to neglect it.

Jaune didn't even know. The situation with the fellow team leader was just getting more and more complicating and confusing.

* * *

_Numbers of people were gathered in a small house, all sitting in a deafening silence. The women were dressed in black dresses of varying lengths, while the men were dressed in dress pants and tuxes of the same color while wearing white undershirts. Even if everyone was wearing quite formal attire, they were by no means gathered for a happy or pleasant occasion. The exact opposite, actually. They were here to bury a loved one who had recently passed._

_Jaune sat in the front row, dressed in his suit as the depressing ceremony took place. He faintly heard understandable weeping from some of the fellow attendees and some of the words being said by the priest as he read out loud to everyone. But that was not what Jaune was worried about now. His full attention was strictly placed on the open-casket and the lifeless body within it in front of him. Jaune was silently looking at the recently deceased. Her eyes were unnaturally closed and her hands rested on her stomach. Near her casket was a framed picture of her when she was still alive and well. Her fluffy hair, her eyes sparkling with hope and joy and love, her future as bright as the grin she wore on her face, all of it taken away by the cruel reality of death. _

_It was said by many that people look peaceful when in death. Jaune silently took the opportunity to call those people dirty liars. The girl in the coffin did not look peaceful or at rest in any way at all. She just looked dead, and no matter how one perceives it, death is cruel no matter what. Death had claimed the life a young, beautiful girl as well as her future and anything she could have accomplished._

_It became unbearable for Jaune to take. He could hold back the angrily developing tears no longer. His face collapsed into his cupped hands and he wept. Wept for the girl, wept for himself, wept for those who also lost her, he just wept. In this grim situation, it seemed like the only thing he could do now._

_Just weep, and weep, and weep._

Jaune woke up with ice cold sweat covering him head to toe. That was by far the worst nightmare that he ever had. At least in childhood nightmares, he didn't actually see the bodies of those he cared about. Unlike this one, he saw one of his closest friends in a state he would never be able to bear seeing her in. Needless to say, he was spooked by the dream, if that's the word to describe it. He also flung himself into a mindless panic that would not cease until he saw the scythe wielder in person.

He had never been so happy to see Ruby before. He always had enjoyed her company, but after what Jaune had recently experienced, seeing her in good health had never relived him more. He knew he was giving overreaction a new definition, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. He just wanted to see his friend alive and well.

Later, when his mind finally calmed down and was finally assured that his awful dream was simply a nightmare and nothing more, he was finding curiosity into why he was so panicked about his friend's health. Sure, most people in his position would do something to a similar but much lesser extent, but he didn't know why he was so deeply worried. They were good friends, no doubt, but did he really need to worry _that _much over a dream?

Maybe it was because Ruby had meant more to him than he initially realized. He always valued his relationship with the girl, but had not really known how much value he had placed upon it. More than he originally thought, if recent events meant anything. But when? When had he raised his care and concern for her? More importantly, what would this mean for them? How would this heavy amount of care for her affect their relationship in the future? The only way Jaune find out if he kept going down a straight path in his friendship with Ruby. Where this straight path would lead to, Jaune did not know.

* * *

_Jaune sat at the end of a bed, his clothing completely disposed of and his erect member was out and exposed. He shuddered as the cool air surrounding him created goosebumps that ran up his bare arms. A girl only a few years younger than Jaune joined him in the area and began to approach Jaune. The boy froze under the girl's gaze as she looked at his nude form with a rapidly growing blush becoming more and more evident with every lasting second that her eyes spent on his body. She finally crouched on her knees in front of the bed, her face only inches away from Jaune's erection. She then wrapped her hand around the organ in a gentle grasp. _

_Jaune was not a total fool, he knew what the girl's intentions were. Which is why he when he attempted to look at her, he tried to put as much question and concern into his eyes as he could. The girl picked up on the concern, and in turn smiled at him in assurance. It was not a saucy grin of lust, but a sweet, affectionate smile. She would not be doing this for her own personal desires, nor would she doing this act for the sake of doing the act. She wanted to do this to please her partner, so she could make him happy and satisfied._

_And satisfied he was as she wrapped her lips around the length. Jaune's head was thrown back as he gave a moan of pleasure. He never felt anything like this before, and was definitely a pleasurable new experience. He felt the girl smile as she continued to please him, glad that her goal to please Jaune was turning to be successful. Slowly but surely, he felt pressure in his erection get tighter and tighter. When it became far too unbearable to contain anymore, he let out one final gasp before coming to a release._

It definitely was not as horrible of a dream as his last one had been, but Jaune still felt overwhelmed upon waking. He never had a dream like that before in his life, and he felt like pervert for doing so now, even if it wasn't entirely his own fault. It didn't help that it was about one of the most innocent people that he's ever known.

Whenever he saw said person afterwards, he desperately did anything in his power to subtly not engage in a conversation with her. This earned him plenty of confused looks, especially from his own teammates. But whenever they tried to ask, Jaune always quickly denied having any problems before shutting down the whole conversation as best he could. He couldn't tell them, no way. If Yang got even a suspicion that Jaune had sexual fantasies about her sister, Jaune would be guaranteed to be castrated, how the act would be carried out was a thought he shuttered at. He couldn't take the risk, his life and his future children counted on it.

It was especially awkward when Ruby herself asked what was the matter with Jaune. He did his best to try and avoid eye contact as he nervously mumbled the same thing he said to everyone, that he was fine and there was nothing wrong. Ruby smiled at Jaune and accepted his answer. Her sweet, kind, understanding smile. The same smile that had been used in his dream. The same smile that reminded him of his innocent and naïve Ruby actually was.

The whole time, the Arc boy desperately tried to find what had caused him to have such an erotic dream about a girl that he previously had no sexual interest in. He admired her beauty, but never thought of her in a sexual manner, which is why he was so mortified upon waking up. As embarrassing as his predicament was, he didn't wish that the dream _hadn't _happened. Which contributed to why he was so embarrassed. Since when was he comfortable about being attracted to Ruby in _this _manner? Has he always felt like this? If not, when? And why was he having all of these dreams about her in the first place?

All the questions Jaune asked came with no answers. The only thing that Jaune knew was that this was not something that could be neglected or ignored. Even then he didn't know why it couldn't be neglected or ignored. He guessed that only time would tell.

* * *

_Jaune was well suited in a fine black tux and pants with white button shirt and a crimson tie that fell down the middle of his chest and snazzy dress shoes that made echoing clicks with every step he took in the large manor. He currently was walking towards a balcony to a figure in white, whom was looking over the railing to the luscious oceans and beach that lied several yards below. When Jaune finally stepped onto the balcony, the figure in white turned to face Jaune. Her red and black hair was tucked neatly in a tiara crafted of large diamonds and jewels of the highest of craftsmanship. Her silver eyes were filled with undying affection once they fell upon the man in front of her. Her white clothing, which was revealed to be a luscious white dress, swayed in the wind without a care in the world. It was made of fine lace and was tight on her, giving off a visible outline of her figure. It stopped just above her ankle to show off the matching high heels._

_Jaune proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her into his side, which she took swiftly. They just stood there like that, watching the waters splash onto the beaches, listen to the distant thundering of the colliding waves, take in the salty scent of the sea, while silently enjoying each other's company._

_They finally turn towards each other, blue meeting silver as their eyes locked. Within in them was filled with genuine affection for each other. The loyalty they have for each other for that would not break for anything. The respect that they shared for each other for every possible detail. The commitment that they would choose each other first always._

_The love that was theirs and only theirs to share._

_The bride and groom proceeded to lean in and validate that love further with a kiss._

For the first time since he started to dream about Ruby, he woke up disappointed that his dream was just that, a dream, nothing else. He always had known the importance of marriage and always hoped to be married to a woman he would love and know that she would love him back. In his dream, that had just occurred. But here, all he was left with was disappointment. He was disappointed that he was no longer holding Ruby in his arms, that he was not soon to be married to her, that he had not placed a loving kiss onto her lips. It was in this moment when revelation hit Jaune harder than a speeding freight train.

He had fallen in love with Ruby Rose.

That's why he had all of these dreams about her. All of his questions that he had developed had been answered in that single moment. These dreams where coming from his love for Ruby. Almost on impulse, he hurriedly got dressed and began his search for the scythe wielder. He was going to admit his love for her before he got overcome by fear of rejection.

In the end, something he previously did not care for resulted in him finding love. Perhaps it was irony.

* * *

**So, there we go. Again, I feel like this one was atrocious. Feel free to leave your thoughts or advice in reviews! Feel free to use constructive criticism.**

**Until next time, readers and writers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there readers!**

**So, here comes the final chapter and confession time. Again, I really felt like I could have done MUCH better, but don't know how. Being on vacation recently and crippling writer's block didn't help either. I'm thankfully back into it now, but I'm still fairly dissatisfied with the result.**

**But I hope this is more satisfying to you than it is to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune stared intensely at the Scroll that he held in his hand, observing the message he had yet to send to a certain red cloaked girl whom had recently won his affections.

_Ruby,_

_Meet me in the front courtyards in 15 minutes, I need to talk to you._

_Jaune_

He almost had simply sent a message stating his feelings of love for the girl to get it over with and hope for the best, but felt like his chances would be much better if he told her in person. But he also knew that it would be more difficult for him to go through with it, knowing that he probably would get tongue-tied and nervous. He was having difficulty going through with it _now_. The second before he clicked 'send', he stopped and slowly retracted his hand. Anxiety crippled his former bravery and left him where he stood now: Sitting on his bed totally still, looking at the unsent message knowing that once he clicked that 'send' button, there was no going back.

But was he ready to admit how he felt to Ruby? Was he ready to take such a massive leap in their relationship? Was _she _ready? If he confessed and she didn't love him back, it would make their friendship excessively awkward and perhaps even crumble. Jaune didn't want that. He _really _didn't want that.

But he also wanted to get these feelings off of his chest and let her know how he felt. It also gave him a sliver of hope on the even slightest chance that Ruby loved him as well. Of course he would love for her to be his girlfriend, if the odds could be in his favor. His mind began to wander at that thought, of being with her. He would definitely do all he could do to make her happy. Not just because Yang would kill him otherwise, but because he would want to. And he knew that she would try to recuperate that caring nature to him. And she would try and make him happy, and he would try and make her happy. She would be there for him, and he would be there for her. It was nice to think about having someone like that in your life. Someone you could always count on, someone who would always be around, someone who would love you as much as you loved them.

It was then that Jaune made up his mind. To him, it all was worth the risk, all he had to do was tell her. He tapped the 'send' button before he changed his mind again. He then tucked away his Scroll and made his way to the courtyards. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Ruby began anxiously pacing back and forth in her dorm room, reciting how to admit to loving the blonde boy.

"Hey, Jaune. I want to let you know that I really like you … no, no, no. Not that. Jaune, I love you … no, it can't just be that. It sounds too lame. Jaune, I … I …"

She groaned frustrated as she collapsed hopelessly on her bed in defeat. She had been trying to find the right words to say to Jaune in order to confess to him for what felt like hours, even if realistically, it couldn't have been more than half an hour. It was proven to be much more difficult than the girl had imagined, completely unlike the fairy tales where everyone said the perfect words at the perfect time in the perfect tone. But here Ruby was, frustrated and annoyed with herself that she couldn't be a wordsmith like all of the princesses or knights were and instead was laying on her poorly constructed bunk bed looking like a mumbling buffoon (which probably wasn't too far from the truth). As she lay on that bunk bed, she considered giving up on confessing to Jaune at all. There was no way he would ever find a romantic interest in someone so naïve, clumsy, or social inept. It simply felt like there was no hope for them to work.

_Ding_

The sound of her Scroll receiving a message caused the sulking girl's head to rise from her bed in curiosity. She turned over onto her back and leapt off of the bed to the floor before retrieving and opening her device. Her eyes widened and her stomach fluttered as she read the message and saw who had sent it.

_Ruby,_

_Meet me in the front courtyards in 15 minutes, I need to talk to you._

_Jaune_

The girl's heart skyrocketed with hope as she read the message. She didn't even take the time to nourish the thought of what Jaune wanted to see her for, she was already bolting out the door to the courtyards.

Jaune never knew the extent of his anxiety levels until this very moment in time, and they were going through the roof. His chest was getting tighter and tighter with every passing second as he paced back and forth, having done it so many times that it was amazing that he wasn't wearing down the brick of the stone path.

The possibility of Ruby not showing up began to panic the boy even more. Realistically, he knew that she was not even close to being that shallow, but his mind would not accept any reasoning at the current moment. It was amazing how anxiety and panic can cause such a haze of thought.

Just as he turned on his heel to pace more he was immediately fell to the ground on his back from a sudden ram into his chest by a fast moving figure.

Ruby saw stars as she hazily tried to recover from ramming so hard and fast into a previously overlooked figure, likely another person. She had been so quick to meet Jaune that she gave little thought to her surroundings. That proved to be costly as she had smashed her face into the other person rather harshly. She vividly shook her head in an attempt to clear it as she tried to stabilize herself in order to give a very much owed apology.

But any words she was going to say died on her lips as she realized that she had run directly into the very boy she had been hoping to see.

* * *

Jaune's vision went fuzzy and unclear as he struggled to regain composure in order to see who or what had suddenly barged into him. All he could see was the blurry black outline of a single individual standing above him that was extending a hand for him to grab in offered assistance to help him up. He did not question the offered help, he just took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up to his wobbly feet. Jaune's vision slowly cleared as he mumbled out a hazy thanks to his helper. His vision finally cleared to see that said helper had dark hair, pale skin, great silver eyes, and a flowing red cloak.

His mind came to a sudden halt as Jaune processed that the person in front of him was indeed Ruby. Everything he had planned to say escaped his mind at that moment, just as he had been fearing.

_Come on, Arc! Say something!_

"Um … h-hey, Ruby."

"Hi…" the girl responded quite shyly.

_That's it? I really am an idiot._

"So…how are you doing?"

"Um … o-ok."

"Yeah… me too."

The two team leaders stood there uncomfortably on that large pathway, neither of them exchanging any words or even really maintaining eye contact without looking away. It was then Jaune realized how this greatly mirrored their first encounter: with Jaune helping Ruby up after collapsing onto the hard, unforgiving pavement, even though the roles were reversed and the initial encounter was not this awkward.

"Ruby."

The blonde got the girl's attention as he took a deep breath. This may not have been the most ideal moment to confess his feelings, most might not even have tried at this moment in time. This had to be done here and now.

But Jaune was. He knew that if he didn't do this here and now, he would scramble and cower in fear, his courage to confess would vanish, maybe even forever.

"I've been having these … weird dreams about you for these past few days."

The girl raised an eyebrow to his statement,

"You have?"

Jaune gave a small nod,

"Yeah. Some of them were really good dreams, some of them scared me, some of them made me think. And I've been thinking for a while now and…"

Jaune had to take a moment to finish his sentence, being petrified with those final words. He knew that the girl in front of him was awaiting in anticipation for him to deliver his last few words. There was no way to turn back now. With that, he closed his eyes and said finally,

"And I love you."

There. He said it. All that there was to do left was wait for her response.

That was going to be the hardest part.

* * *

Ruby felt herself go stiff with Jaune's words. So he _did _feel the same way. All of that fear, all of those dreaded 'what ifs' where wiped away with the boy's confession. And it all left her motionless.

"Ruby?" She heard Jaune say, very obvious fear and anxiety flowing with his words. Apparently he was scared of how she felt about him as well. "Rub-"

His words were snagged from his mouth as Ruby responded by very abruptly grabbing him by his shoulders and planting a kiss onto his lips. There were admittedly many more ways for her to respond to the Arc boy's words, but this is the one that came to mind first. She was just so happy that a wave of hormones drowned out her senses and ordered her to do the thing that she had oh-so wanted to do for some time now: kiss the young man that had won her affections and love.

Once she had pulled away from said kiss, she saw that Jaune's gorgeous blue eyes had widened in shock. Before he could say anything else, she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and snuggled her face underneath his chin. Ruby felt Jaune's chest grow tense and his breathing suddenly ceased at her touch. The silence between them grew more and more uneasy with every passing moment.

Jaune eventually left his shocked state to return the embrace as he wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist.

"So … does this mean that you love me too?"

Ruby grinned at the blonde's shy questioning. She decided to answer his question by placing another smooch onto his shocked lips. This time, she let it linger long enough for the Arc boy to close his eyes and kiss back.

She was sure that he got the message now.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Again, if this was anything but satisfying, I'll understand.**

**Until next time readers and writers!**


End file.
